


Whatever Feels Good

by iceprinceloki



Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [26]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Humor, Angst and Porn, Blasphemy, Chains, Cock Rings, Collars, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Don't Judge Me, Dress Up, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, I'm really bored, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Plot Twists, Plotbunnies, Porn With Plot, Riding Crops, Roleplay, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Soft Boys, Talking, True Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vibrators, although this time may be a bit too far, don't be offended they're vampires they do naughty sinful shit, maybe one or two, sin happens, the author has no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Our favourite menage a trois discuss sexy fantasies, explore the toy box, get hot and bothered, Louis spills some beans in a moment of passion and Armand opens up about his perspective of their relationships origins
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553704
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Whatever Feels Good

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so. This. I-.....uh.....hmn...I'm sorry. Be warned now that this is the longest chapter in the Forays into Indecency/Lessons Learned, I wrote it in three hours after....uhm ahem urgghhmns coughing noises....researching a lot of stuff over the last few days. I am scarred y'all. I seen some stuff! But damned if I don't think half of it is worth a try! Pity I'm single.....and locked down...need to invest in myself some time

This is my chance….we were all sitting in the lounge watching some TV series about vampires who wear special rings to go out into the sun. Lestat and David have gone to the movie theatre for a date. I had been thinking about my conversation with Doctor Ellis for a few nights and waiting to spring some ideas on them. 

Daniel and I were on the couch, our feet touching in the middle as we lay comfortably on the arms. Armand was sprawled in the armchair beside Daniel.

I cleared my throat quietly, drawing Armand’s eye immediately. ‘Can I talk to you both about something?’ Daniel looked over at the sound of my voice.

They exchanged curious smiles and nodded.

‘Go ahead, you know we’ll listen.’ Daniel grinned, turning on the couch to face me and crossing his legs under himself.

I smiled and turned so that I was relaxing with my back against the arm of the chair. I brushed a loose strand of hair over my ear and looked them both in the eyes. ‘I want to try acting out some fantasies.’

Daniel blinked rapidly and Armand just smirked knowingly. Daniels response surprised me, I thought he would be the most excited of the two, since he was up to date with all the modern bedroom games.

‘Daniel? Are you alright?’ I hedged uncertainly.

He nodded and quickly waved away my concern. ‘I’m not upset or anything, just surprised! I’m happy to act out some fantasies, but what did you have in mind?’

This was the tricky part. I had been using the google to find out about common and obscure fantasies mortals have these days and I had made a small list of things I wanted to try. I wasn’t sure how my partners would take to my ideas; I knew they wouldn’t be angry or anything like that, but I worried they would think me odd. Despite my progress into indecency I still had that little voice in the back of my head when I tried new things. Some of the fantasies I liked are rather odd and embarrassing, I hoped they would agree to at least one; at least then I wouldn’t feel so silly. 

Armand pulled me from my thoughts. ‘Just talk prezioso. We will discuss your ideas once we know what they are.’

I smiled gratefully at him and dug in my pocket for the piece of paper I had scribbled on. Daniels eyebrows nearly went straight into his hairline, while his mouth quirked in a smile as I unfolded the paper.

‘Shush Daniel. ’ I said quickly with a stern look, when he was sufficiently cowed I looked at my list and began to read. ‘The first one is one I’m curious to try but I also feel very shy and awkward about it, we’ve sort of tried it but I wasn’t alone when I did it before. Daniel did it with me, but I want to try it on my own…..’

My face was flaming and I was smiling sheepishly. Armand and Daniel looked expectantly at me and I opened and closed my mouth. I was trying to find the air I needed to make the words come out.

‘I want to try exhibitionism, but just for you two, no one else.’ I said finally.

Armand’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, a good sign, and Daniel wiggled a little where he sat, also a good sign. They were obviously waiting for me to explain, which I hoped they wouldn’t but c’est la vie.

‘I mean I want to strip tease for you, I want you to look and not touch; me, yourselves or each other. I just want you to watch me. I-….I feel very….’ I bit my lip thoughtfully. ‘I feel very good about my appearance lately, I feel sexy. I want to express it.’

I ducked my head and hid my face in my hands as I laughed. Daniel chuckled and Armand made a soft sound of amusement.

‘You’re always sexy Lou.’ Daniel leaned forward, pulled my hands away from my face and kissed me. ‘Keep going, we’re listening.’

I was still laughing at myself, I was so embarrassed but my chest felt full of bubbles. ‘I thought we could include some cross dressing in that exhibitionism….I kind of liked the lingerie we wore.’

Daniel gasped in mock horror. ‘I knew it!’

‘I want to wear it under my usual clothes, you’ll know I’m wearing it….and you won’t be allowed to do a damn thing.’ I grinned at their mortified faces.

‘That’s just cruel!’ Daniel whined.

Armand nodded vigorously in agreement. ‘How long would this torment last before we get to do a damn thing!?’

I felt a sultry smirk manifesting on my face against my will. ‘As long as I damn well please.’

Daniel shifted closer to me minutely. ‘Damn I like this bossy side of you, very sexy….’

I felt my heart skip a beat, being called sexy was my kink for certain. I had a lot more to read and explain so I coughed to cover my excitement and continued. ‘I also thought about how long we have been living here together….and how we only christened our bedroom and bathroom….’

Armand grimaced and tugged his jeans at the tops of his thighs. ‘You would want to have sex in other rooms? What if someone sees?’

‘That’s the next thing I wanted to talk about….’ I felt my neck heat up along with my face and my voice trembled a little when I spoke. ‘I want to have sex in lots of places….I want to try combining everything I’ve mentioned so far….’

‘Go on…’ Daniel breathed quietly, trying to adjust himself more discreetly than Armand had done.

‘I thought I’d tease you a little, putting on that lingerie in front of you, maybe let you have a little fun….then the knowledge of what I’m wearing under my clothes will get you bothered for the night….I’ll tease you a little around the house, an innocent touch here, a hug there, with no thought to who might see your discomfort. Then maybe we disappear to a nightclub….dance, tease…..maybe I’ll have a little hook-up with one of you in a bathroom stall……make the other listen or watch. Return to one of the booths against a dark corner, let you both do as you please at last, anything you want….’ I could see they were both getting aroused just thinking about it, I was getting aroused thinking about it. ‘Even if it means “forcing” me… ’

Daniel snapped out of it at that and frowned. ‘You’d want us to force you to have sex?’

‘You wouldn’t be forcing me….you both know what I do and don’t want to do, you know the limits and we have our safe words. It would just be a little….roleplay?’ I shrugged, now that Daniel was tense and weary, I felt like I had overstepped the line and made a mistake.

Daniel took my hand and squeezed it gently. ‘You haven’t over stepped anything, I’m just making sure….with what happened to Armand and what happened with you and Lestat in the past I just want to be safe….I don’t want you to be put off.’

Armand turned to put his feet on the floor and rested his elbows on his knees. ‘I agree with Daniel, I won’t say no to your fantasy, but I want to know why you want that particular ending.’

I wasn’t sure really, I just knew that when I imagined being pulled to straddle Daniel’s lap and forced to grind against him shivers ran down my spine. Or when I imagined being ordered by Armand’s husky voice to get under the table….I couldn’t explain the feelings these thoughts provoked.

My partners had been eavesdropping on my thoughts, or I had been projecting them, I wasn’t sure which. Either way they both visibly relaxed and smiled.

‘If it’s just stuff like that it’s okay….I just thought you meant doing something more, and I know it’s not up to me but that seems like a really stressful way to lose your virginity.’ Daniel explained what they had both been thinking.

I shook my head and sat up straight. ‘I don’t want it to be like that at all! I have other ideas for that.’

My partners perked up and became more focused.

‘You’ve uh…been thinking about how you want to go about it?’ Armand wheedled casually.

I wasn’t sure I should say anything but we agreed to be honest with each other, I didn’t have to explain it. ‘I have been thinking about it, but I’m not ready to talk about it yet.’

Daniel clapped my shoulder. ‘Good for you Lou! Setting boundaries like a pro, we can wait till you’re ready, we just need to know you’re thinking about it.’

‘So you don’t feel weird about any of my suggestions?’ I asked and glanced between them looking for signs that they were unhappy. 

Armand shrugged. ‘We all have fantasies, you’re are not as outlandish as you think.’

I hadn’t thought about that, my lovers have their own fantasies, and surely they acted them out or wanted to. I was curious suddenly.

‘What are your fantasies?’

The naughty looks that passed between these two menaces made me wonder if I should have asked.

‘I think we should show him the toybox.’ Daniel told Armand.

Armand made a mock worried face. ‘Are you sure? Maybe it’s too soon….’

‘It is time.’ Daniel replied, mock sagely. 

They then laughed and stood up, Daniel grabbed one hand and Armand grabbed the other and together they pulled me upstairs to our bedroom. Once there they closed and locked our bedroom doors and Daniel ducked under the bed so only his bum was showing. Armand pushed me to sit on the bed and then grabbed Daniels bum playfully. Daniel emerged laughing, dragging a box out, and he wiggled his rear playfully.

‘I didn’t even get the box out yet and you’re already amped up! You’re going to disgrace yourself again!’

Armand blushed at that and I joined Daniels laughs. ‘Again?’

Armand clapped a hand to Daniels mouth when the fledgling started to explain. After a moment of meaningful eye contact Daniel was released and he tried to hide his smirk and lift the box onto the bed. It looked like an old treasure chest, dark brown with gold bands holding it all together. My lovers settled across from me and gestured for me to open the box which sat between us.

‘This is the toy box, you’ve known for a while that it existed but you’ve never delved into the depths.’ Daniel said dramatically. ‘You’re ready young padowan, go for it.’

I shifted things around until I saw a skirt, a plaid skirt with pleats, it looked like a schoolgirl skirt except that it was far too short. I looked between them wondering who it belonged to.

Daniel smiled innocently and Armand groaned as though he was in pain at the very sight of it.

‘I remember that thing, Daniel wore it with stockings, garters, mary janes….even a blouse and blazer…..’ Armand was again tugging on his jeans.

‘I found Armand in a church and he spanked and then fucked me over a pew….and in the confession box…’ Daniel looked wistful.

I was aghast, in a church? Really? I had to laugh at the idea however, I could imagine Daniel dressed like a schoolgirl getting paddled, his cheeks turning a bright red with each swing. 

‘What can I say?’ The younger vampire had been listening to my thoughts again. ‘I like dressing in sexy stuff and getting my ass whacked, the church part was new but exciting; not just in public but in a place I really shouldn’t have been doing it.’

‘I wasn’t complaining, I was surprisingly turned on by not only how you dressed but how bad it was to be where we were.’ Armand said lowly, taking the skirt from my and holding it to his face.

They chattered back and forth about the experience while I continued to dig. I found a junior Riccardo, a very junior Riccardo, it must have been the width of two of my fingers, but it was longer than my fingers. I ran my hand up and down it slowly, examining the soft texture and the screw like pattern that covered it from the tip all the way to the flared base. I became aware that my partners had stopped speaking.

I looked up at them curiously. ‘What?’

‘Please can I take the toys place, that looks glorious and tortuous at the same time.’ Daniel jealously eyed the object in my hands.

‘I don’t even know how it works, there aren’t any buttons but there’s a spot to plug it in to charge.’ I was exasperated, my lovers were too horny for their own good.

‘That’s because the one wearing it doesn’t have the control.’ Armand picked up his cell phone and opened it to show me an app. ‘I have the app and when Daniel has this little treasure inside him I can just push a button and have him squirming.’

‘Why does it need an app?’ I was puzzled, what was the point if they were together when they used it?

‘Because we aren’t together when we use it.’ Daniel explained. ‘It’s for when we’re out or when Armand or I are separated for whatever reason, it works across long distances.’

‘So….you wear it and whenever Armand feels like it he just….switches it on and you have to deal with a vibrating device in your rear?’ This was intriguing.

Daniel laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. ‘Yea it sounds a little funny when you say it like that but that’s the gist of it. Sometimes he does it when we’re with the coven and I have to try hide that it’s happening. I like it because he can catch me at any time, he especially likes to catch me when I’m speaking. Armand likes being in control and making me squirm without even having to touch me.’

‘Isn’t it audible?’ I was getting curiouser by the minute.

Armand chimed in. ‘No, it’s completely silent unless you are listening for it. I can show you if you want….’

I raised an eyebrow and Armand shrugged. ‘I just thought I’d offer….’

I put the device down, making a mental note to put it to use in future. I rummaged passed lingerie, cock rings, a pair of high heels which made me frown accusingly at Daniel. It could only be him and by the innocent flutter of his eyelashes I knew it was him. I found an odd clear tube with a long black cord and what appeared to be a stress ball on the end of it; Daniel laughed when I squeezed the ball and found that it was hollow and it pulled air from inside the tube, Daniel made a rude motion with his hand to indicate orgasm, what that had to do with the device I don’t know.

I found a candle which melted into massage oil. I found a silky soft blindfold, and one made of velvet. I found makeup, I found jewellery in the form of necklaces and bracelets. I found a long thin metal straw, except it wasn’t hollow, Armand was quick to take it from me and inform me I probably wouldn’t like its use. Then I found a thick black handle which fit perfectly in my hand, I tugged to see what it was connected to and found it was a riding crop.

‘Ooh we haven’t played with that yet.’ Daniel said with a sigh.

I looked at them thoughtfully. ‘Most of this seems to be rather extreme. Don’t you have gentler fantasies?’

Armand’s face coloured. ‘My first time with Daniel was a fantasy….it still is, I like to think about it….’

Daniel took his makers hand and kissed it. ‘You know we can always act it out again if you want to, I can use some tender loving….’

I loved seeing them like this, they were rough and had some fierce games but deep down they both loved to be loved. They were, as people say these days, soft boys. They kissed gently in front of me and nuzzled their noses together.

‘We have some really hectic stuff in there, and it’s great to play with it all but we have our gentler moments.’ Daniel said without taking his face away from Armand’s. ‘But I like the dress up, roleplay, public humiliation stuff and Armie is more than happy to oblige me!’

Armand whapped Daniels arm at the much-hated pet name. ‘Don’t call me Armie! It sounds ridiculous! You ruined the mood!’

‘There was a mood?’ Daniel was genuinely confused.

‘It doesn’t matter, you ruined it and it’s gone now!’

Daniel all but whined in response. ‘I didn’t know there was a mood! I don’t want to luck out! We’ve had such a titillating night I neeeeeed to fulfil the mood!’

I ignored them and put the riding crop back. I dug further and found a collar; some chains connected the collar to two wrist bands that resembled the collar. I held it up and stared at it, the collar was made of thick black leather, it had a loop on the front that held a waterfall of fine chains, some of which looped around to connect to the other side of the collar at the back of the neck, while the rest went over the shoulders in a sleeve like pattern and others simply dangled down to about mid-thigh. The chains connecting the collar to the wrist bands were hardier but still beautiful, those chains were connected to each other and then clipped onto the collar, they could be detached from the front and moved to the back or just be left off entirely. I was fascinated by it; it was beautiful, and the chains felt wonderful.

‘Do you want to put it on?’ Armand’s voice was soft, and he was being careful to not spook me.

I licked my lips and nodded without taking my eyes off the item. I didn’t feel the need to think it over, I wanted to feel it and see what it looked like. Armand began to remove my jersey while Daniel closed and moved the box. Armand tugged my shirt off and set it on the floor beside my discarded jersey. Daniel pressed up behind me and began unbuttoning my trousers. Armand waited patiently with the chained collar in hand while Daniel and I removed the last of my clothing.

Armand unclipped the wrist bands from the collar and then unbuckled the collar. I moved closer to him and he carefully collected the chains on the back to the rear of the collar and put it over my head. He fastened the buckle and set about arranging the chains across my shoulders, under my arms and down my front, sides and back. He held up the wrist bands with a question in his eyes, I shook my head and stood up. I walked to our full-length mirror and looked at myself while my lovers sat on the bed watching me.

It was like a dress made of chains; it was fetching. The chains flowed smoothly over my collarbone, down my stomach, over my back. The chains made a triangular pattern at the bottom, the sides were shorter than the middles. It was sensory bliss with my vampiric flesh, each fine chain tickling and chiming against me. It suited me somehow although I couldn’t work out how. I loved it though and that’s what mattered. I smiled as I had a flash of my earlier talk about fantasies.

I turned to them with a smirk. ‘Do you like how I look?’

Armand stood up and took a step towards me, but I held up a hand to stop him. I leaned back against the mirror, loving the soft tinkling sound the chains made on the glass.

‘I asked you a question….’ I played with the chains against my thigh, brushing my fingers over them and “accidentally” brushing my growing need in the process.

Daniel looked at Armand blankly and Armand smirked back at me, he lifted his chin as he realized it was a game.

‘I like how you look very much. I do however think there’s room for improvement.’

Armand’s words threw me for a moment and I faltered, wondering if he found something about me unappealing.

‘I don’t see a single flaw on you my love. I just think your lips need to be kissed and your flesh devoured.’ Armand walked slowly towards me, he could see that I was weakened by his tone and his words. 

‘I would like very much….to ruin you…’ He caught my face in one hand and kissed me while the other quested over my hip to grope my behind. ‘I want to mark you.’

I gasped and swallowed hard, the chains pressed into my flesh and his fingers crept beneath them. That was the most lewd thing I had ever heard and I loved it. I kissed him with gusto and backed him up quickly under he fell back on the bed and I straddled his hips without separating from his mouth. His hands were running through the chains over my skin, I felt like his hands were everywhere.

I sat up and looked at Daniel who was trying to remove his shirt without losing sight of us. I laughed and helped him. Armand kept running his hands up from my hips, across my belly, up to my nipples and back down again. Daniel stripped off his pants as though they were burning him and I quickly saw why he was in such a hurry. Daniel was always the most lascivious of the three of us, he was already one hundred percent ready for the task at hand.

Armand didn’t appreciate my attention being on Daniel and he pinched a nipple to draw me back. I smiled at him and pushed his shirt up and over his head, tossing it over my shoulder to land on the floor. We made quick work of his pants as well, I always relished taking off Armand’s pants and admiring him, in moments like these I was feeling confident enough to look without becoming shy. We took the opportunity to slide further onto the bed. Daniel sat with his hand tightly grasping himself, we were leaving him out.

Armand took a hand off me to nudge Daniel to kneel by his head. I frowned at this and gave Daniel a curious shrug. Daniel got onto his knees, took my face in both hands and kissed me. He moaned into the kiss and when we separated, I saw what they were up to. Armand had Daniel’s erection in his mouth while Daniel was kissing me. This was new.

‘It’s called an Eiffel tower.’ Daniel grinned against my mouth.

I could understand why. I rocked against Armand while Daniel and I kissed but Daniel is always the first to finish and Armand undid him completely. Daniel leaned his forehead on my shoulder and pressed as hard against his makers face as he could with Armand’s hands on his hips.

Daniel separated from us and Armand grabbed me by the backs of my thighs. He flipped us over and settled between my legs. Daniel lay on his back beside me, catching his breath. Armand and I were just beginning.

Armand was kneeling between my legs and brushing his hardness against me, he enjoyed how the chains felt between us; especially when they stroked over his tip. I was discovering why they were so long, the tips of the front chains brushed against my sac and further down with every move. Armand was kissing down my neck, nipping here and there. He sucked and scraped his fangs harmlessly against the flesh where my neck joined my shoulder. I always swoon when they do this, my neck is such a sensitive spot and it gets abused mercilessly.

He didn’t linger for long, he kissed and licked his way down my body. He licked away the beads of semen that had escaped in my arousal, then took me into his mouth slowly. Armand was slow with me, he liked watching me squirm and I just didn’t have a chance to squirm if he goes as fast as he does with Daniel. His tongue was the most sinful part of this, he stroked it over my length in the pauses of movement, he flicked it over the slit of my need and he always knew exactly what to do and when.

I was nearly finished when he pulled off and kissed me. I didn’t like it when he did that, I didn’t like tasting myself in his mouth, it felt dirty somehow. Daniel loved it, I had once seen Armand release Daniels seed into the younger mans mouth when they kissed after fellatio. I shuddered, it was certainly not my thing, but it wasn’t a huge issue either so I let him kiss me.

Armand gently guided me onto my hands and knees in front of him and he picked up the wrist band section of the device. ‘Do you want me to use this?’

I looked back at him and nodded my consent, I didn’t want it connected to the collar though. He cuffed my wrists behind my back and wrapped the excess chain around my hands. Daniel handed him a bottle I knew well and then pushed his way under my chest to kiss me. I tensed at the intrusion of Armand’s single finger, the usual activity. He hushed me and rubbed my hip with his free hand until I relaxed around him.

As I kissed Daniel and felt the smooth glide of Armand’s finger in and out I thought about all we have done. It has been one hell of a journey, full of surprises, happiness, sadness and love. I felt warm and I kissed Daniel harder and used my bound hands to squeeze Armand’s free hand. I love these men, they are my whole world and I can’t imagine where I would be without them. I wanted more of them, I wanted to feel more, I wanted to give more.

Armand removed his finger and slathered my thighs with lube. I knew what this meant, and I quickly brought my thighs together tightly. Armand laughed softly and Daniel smiled up at me.

‘So eager Louis…’ I could finish just by listening to Armand’s voice when he is amorous, so husky and rough and weakening. ‘You like it when I do this….’

Armand held the chains around my wrists securely in one of his own hands, the other was on my hip holding me still. He pressed in-between my thighs as though he were entering me for real. He eased in slowly, moaning with his head back. He settled finally with his hips flush to my bum and his erection firmly wedged between my thighs.

I lowered myself onto my elbows, laying myself down on Daniels chest and letting my hips tilt upwards to expose more of my bum. Daniel had taught me this position and Armand loved it; it drove him mad when we were in this position. Armand drew back and used the chains around my wrist to pull me backwards while he thrust forwards.

I moan and wiggle because his length brushes against my own with every thrust. My thighs keep parting against my will and he hissed at Daniel.

‘Daniel be helpful!’

Daniel grinned and mocked Armand quietly in a mimicry of his voice. ‘Daniel be helpful! Blah blah blah!’

Armand’s hand came crashing down on the fledglings stomach and I had to wince in sympathy when I saw the red handprint lifting from his skin. Daniel quickly pushed me up onto my hands, reversed himself and got under me. He lifted his arms over his head and wrapped them around my thighs keeping them shut, then I felt his tongue on my sac and need and I dropped again to my elbows. My face nestled between his legs and I took a quick bite of his thigh, licking up the drops of blood. Daniel moaned below me. His arms were keeping my thighs together and he was using his tongue only, since Armand’s arousal came so close to my own. He stroked his tongue over the sensitive head and I copied him. I knew he was smiling and we began our game.

I remembered how aghast I was when he first suggested the mirror game to me, I could laugh now thinking of my horror, thinking of how quickly I became hooked once I tried it. Daniel and I played this constantly, it wasn’t even something I hesitated to do anymore, unlike some other things like taking more than one finger inside myself.

Armand slapped my right cheek harshly to get my head back in the bedroom. He was using the chains on my wrists to pull me backwards onto himself and he was getting closer to his edge. Daniel was squirming and pushing his hips up to my face insistently as his release began to spill out into my mouth; I spat it out onto the covers this time. Armand’s finger slid back inside of me as he thrust forward, giving the impression he was fucking me; although I knew he wasn’t and he did too. His finger brushing my prostate set me off and Daniel was lapping up every drop.

Daniel was sliding out from under me, kissing my side and hip as he went. Armand lay on my back and spoke into my ear, his movements becoming more erratic. 

‘Do you know what I think about when I do this? Do you want to know what my fantasy is?’ His hot breath was making the skin on my shoulder damp. ‘My fantasy is that I’m inside you and you are tensing around my dick. I fantasize about being as deep as I can be and you begging for my cum inside you. I know you fantasize about that, I know you’ve imagined it pouring into you, from both of us. Would you like that Louis? Would you like me to take you apart on my cock?’

I keened and made sounds I hadn’t ever heard before, I pushed back against him desperately despite having already orgasmed. ‘Yes! Yes please! I want you to! Armand I want you to, please! I want it!’

The words were out of my mouth before I could think, but I could feel what he was describing as he spoke. I was imagining it, it was a fantasy that had been constant through our relationship, and irresistible one I hoped to fulfil soon. Armand’s movements faltered and I saw the look of shock on his face, he thrust roughly a few more times and his face melted into one of pleasure and relief. I felt his release on my legs, my sac and I knew it was on the bedding beneath me. 

Armand panted in my ear for a few minutes, his eyes closed and his heart pounding against my back. Daniels fingers reached under me and unbuckled the collar, he pushed Armand off me and removed the chained device and its matching wrist bands.

I lay down a shaking, weak puddle between my lovers. Daniel set the tinkling chains aside and sat cross legged behind me waiting for Armand and I to recover. I sat up before Armand, for once, and gave Daniel a soft kiss. Our oldest lover looked like he was half asleep, but he sat up when he was ready.

‘What was that?’ Daniel was the first to speak. ‘Did you mean what you said? Or were you just really horny when you said it?’

I blushed, the confidence I had felt through the evening finally wearing off and leaving me embarrassed. I thought to all I had said and done and I felt my stomach and chest swell with the mortification of it all.

Armand touched my hand lightly. ‘Don’t be embarrassed, you were honest and forward and we are glad you were able to talk to us.’

Daniel took my other hand. ‘Yea Lou don’t take it that way! I just meant….we know you’ve had that fantasy for a while but….do you really want us to do it? Like now?’

‘Yes….no….’ I took my hands away from theirs and hugged myself. ‘I don’t know but yes….’ 

‘Kinda getting mixed signals here love….’ Daniel tried to coax me to explain.

I rubbed the back of my neck with one hand while the other held it spot around my waist. ‘I don’t know, I have been thinking about it and I have come to some conclusions. There isn’t really anything to stop me anymore, I trust and love you both and I’ve come a long way. I feel good about it, I’m not really afraid like I used to be.’

‘But?’ Armand prompted.

‘But…..something is holding me back and I don’t know what it is…..I think it’s just my head messing with me, it’s a fear of the unknown.’ I sucked on my bottom lip as I thought about what I wanted to say. ‘I do want to do it, I am ready.’

Daniel smiled and rubbed a hand up and down my back. ‘Not tonight Josephine! We’re happy to hear this, it’s great that you feel you can trust us this much; but I think we’re all a little buggered. You’ve done well tonight though, between talking to us with ease, trying something new and coming out with this. I’m proud of you. It seems only a few weeks ago you were refusing to go into an adult store with me!’ Daniel laughed at the memory.

I smiled and shook my head, I looked heavenward for patience. ‘It was awful! I never thought I would do something like that! I felt like my soul had left my body and all I wanted was for the earth to swallow me!’

‘Then you met Riccardo and it was love at first sight!’ Daniel put on a girly voice.

Armand was oddly silent while Daniel and I were talking about it and making jokes. I turned to him after a while and nudged him with my shoulder.

‘Are you alright? You’re very quiet.’ I was worried I had said or done something wrong. Armand wasn’t usually quiet, especially after sex; he usually got a burst of energy from it. ‘I’m sorry if what I said was too much when you were…’

‘No not at all…’ He smiled kindly and wrapped an arm around my back. ‘I’m just thinking about everything from start to finish.’

We moved together to the headboard and Daniel and I took our respective spots on either side of Armand, with our heads on his chest and his arms around us.

‘I remember when Daniel came to ask me if I would help you with Riccardo….I was so surprised and so envious!’ Armand laughed. ‘It was disappointing when you kept us on the other side of those curtains, it hurt a little……’

Armand’s smile waned and he stared at the canopy of the bed. I looked at Daniel for help but he just took my hand and held it.

Armand finally looked at me again. ‘You didn’t trust me. When we were together before it had been the same. If we were undressed we had to remain under the covers, and if I was in the bedroom first you would walk out of the bathroom in a robe; never bare….I don’t know why it hurt so much, it seems silly if I look back on it now.’

‘It isn’t silly.’ I said in the softest voice I could, I didn’t want him to stop talking since Armand never really spoke about the early days of our relationship. ‘I didn’t know it hurt you back in those days, I didn’t know it hurt you in New Orleans….if I had I-’ I couldn’t finish the sentence, I wouldn’t have done anything differently if I had known; I’d just feel guiltier than usual for hurting him.

Daniel came to my rescue. ‘Boss a lot happened in the past between all three of us, but it’s said and done and we’ve made it to where we are….’

‘I know that, I just wanted to talk a little about it. About New Orleans….and about-…Marius…’

Daniel and I fell silent and waited for him to continue.

‘I felt sympathy for you, the night Daniel asked me to help you was the night after our botched attempt at making love and I was sore about it. I felt like I was failing in my relationship, at least in the sexual aspect, and I wanted to help you. I didn’t want you to feel how I felt.’ Armand took a shaky breath. ‘Then I felt your fear and I heard your worries. I heard you saying you couldn’t do it. I came in behind the curtains because you were wrong, but more importantly you wanted comfort and I picked up on those thoughts….’

I hadn’t realized I had been thinking those things that night but looking back I knew he was telling the truth. Thinking I wasn’t going to be able to follow through with Riccardo had made me miserable and lonely. To hear all of this from Armand’s side was entrancing.

‘Then you agreed to be our lover and I was so excited….I didn’t tell either of you but I called in some people to sort this place out lickety-split and make it perfect so that you would feel at home. Everything was wonderful, Daniel and I continued our routine behaviours while you slept. We didn’t want to pressure you. Then you pretended to be asleep that one evening and I took advantage of you….then we had that bath that night…..that night was the first time Marius called me to speak with me.’

This raised our hackles. Daniel and I waited stiffly for Armand to keep speaking.

‘He told me you were with me to spite Lestat. He said I was tainted by hatred and darkness unnameable. It was laughable that you would choose me over Lestat. The familial bond with Daniel was the only thing keeping him with me.’ Armand tipped his head backwards so we couldn’t see his face properly unless we got onto our elbows. His next words were a whisper. ‘He said “The only reason Louis would indulge your advances is out of pity” and I believed him. A part of me did.’

I wanted to argue but Daniel nearly crushed my hand to warn me to keep quiet.

‘I took you to the bath one night after that…I enjoyed making you moan, and afterwards you were so sweet and shy and I felt like I was in top of the world.’

‘Then I got upset that Daniel knew what we were doing….’ I said, realization dawning on me. ‘And you thought I regretted it because you thought I did it out of pity like Marius said….I thought you were worried that I hadn’t enjoyed it or that you’d made a mistake! You started to cry….but I can’t remember why?’

Armand kissed my forehead and spoke against my skin. ‘”I thoroughly enjoyed it Armand don’t you dare doubt that! I really really enjoyed what we did and I wouldn’t be adverse to repeating it or…doing something more…You are my lover and I appreciate you and your patience and kindness…I could never ever be less than happy or in love with you…”’

I had said those words.

‘I wore those words like a shield ever since.’ Armand’s voice was returning to its normal, even tone.

‘Jeez…..’ Daniel said with wide eyes, sitting up beside us. ‘It’s really been a shit show hasn’t it? We all have such different memories and feelings and thoughts…and none of us knew about the others’ until further down the line!’

Armand looked embarrassed and I could tell he wanted the conversation to be over.

‘And to think we got to this point in conversation because I wanted to be filled with all the cum you two have! How did we get that right!?’

Daniel burst out laughing at that and forgot the tense situation we had been in, he started ribbing me but I didn’t mind. Armand was smiling gratefully; I could take some embarrassment for his sake.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn who would have thought Louis was so naughty, Daniel was so simple and Armand could be so deep? I love my soft boys....


End file.
